Drawbacks
by Vaerin7
Summary: Everything's settled down after the war, the Shinigami and Visoreds finally willign to make a treaty.  The Visoreds are entursting their most  valuable possession to the Shinigami for a test... their Betas.  But plans can go awry with Ichigo present.


Drawbacks

Kurosaki Ichigo is a remarkable person, someone that defies all norms and exceeds all limits. Making friends comes naturally to him no matter what the species, as he's almost like a magnet that draws all kinds to him. His father was always quite curious, as he knew no human male should ever be as purely beautiful as his son… but he also knew that no one that beautiful should be as violent and aggressive as his son. After the Winter War, Ichigo became a new breed of Visored… one with a rather strange relationship with their Hollow. He's completely oblivious to it, but his Hollow is totally and undeniably infatuated with him. Shiro feels even more possessive and protective of Ichigo now that he, himself, has made this realization. He doesn't try to take over anymore and Ichigo follows more of his advice and suggestions, so they've reached and surpassed all limits any other Visored has ever shown. Unfortunately, there's one thing about all Visoreds and Arrancar that will never be beaten… and Ichigo just came of age to learn it.

Seireitei is loud today, laughter and battle cries filling every corner as everyone enjoys the company of the new guests. For some reason, unbeknownst to Ichigo, Shinji had ambushed him before he could even get out of bed only one hour ago and dragged him through a Senkaimon after forcing Kon's soul pill down his throat. He's still trying to make sense of everything, still half asleep and slowly waking. Since he woke that morning, he's been feeling… strange. Whereas he would normally be sociable and taking up any challenge thrown at him, he's oddly quietly keeping out of the way and anxiously creeping away from any who might challenge him to a spar. He feels empty, skittish, and almost… scared. He just wants to find someone powerful to hold on to him, tell him everything will be okay… He just wants to kick himself for all this! He knows from Shinji that the Sotaicho called a meeting later that day for arrangements on a new alliance with the Visoreds and Urahara Kisuke, the Winter War having softened the old man toward the unruly group of misfits led by said blonde shopkeeper. He gathers that's why he's here, as he's part of the Visored 'pack' as Shinji puts it. He also learned that he has more to be educated on when it comes to his own kind, but the blonde Visored promised to take care of that while they're here. Ichigo slips away from everyone, wandering through the streets. He feels a powerful presence, not reiatsu but just the presence, slam into him as he strays further from his friends.

"Kurosaki," Byakuya murmurs as he glances at the orange haired teen. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the other Visoreds?"

"… I couldn't stay," he sighs, letting the words spill from his lips uncharateristically. "I've been feeling really weird, I just want to be away from everyone."

"That's not like you," the noble remarks.

"No, it's not," Ichigo sighs. "I don't know what's wrong, but it started this morning… I just… need a hug or something."

"… A hug," Byakuya repeats completely dumbfounded.

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushes terribly. "It's not my fault, I don't know why I'm feeling that way! Stop teasing me about it!"

"I'm not teasing," he assures. "I'm simply… surprised."

"God, I feel like a hormonal pregnant woman!" Ichigo growls. "Someone just put me out of my misery!"

He feels strong arms around him and he melts, realizing that Byakuya has given in and given him the hug he was looking for. He gives a content sigh, a small smile resting upon his lips, and then leans back against Byakuya's chest. The noble can sense a change in Ichigo, one that reminds him painfully of his departed wife and even of his adoptive sister. He doesn't have time to think on it though, as he's reminded of the paperwork he's supposed to be taking to Sotaicho Yamamoto.

"Kurosaki, I must leave now," he says with a sigh. "I will be happy to speak with you late though, if that is what you wish."

"… Oh," Ichigo says a bit downtrodden. "Okay, I'll see you later."

It isn't much longer that he's standing in the middle of the meeting room, all the Taicho lined up along the sides and the Sotaicho sitting in his large chair. The other Visoreds are with him, along with Urahara and Yorouchi, yet he's noticed that feeling has only gotten more persistent. He only half listens to what everyone is saying, eyes drifting over to where Byakuya stands at attention, and then something hits him hard.

"Wait… what?" he asks.

"We will be staying within Seireitei for the week," Shinji repeats. "To solidify our alliance with the shinigami. We have to know we can trust them, so we're trusting them with our most precious possessions within the pack."

"… What the fuck!" Ichigo yells. "I thought I was going right back home after the meeting! Why the hell didn't you tell me I'd be staying? I didn't even get to pack anything!"

"Shinji!" Lisa snaps. "You didn't let Ichigo pack anything? What kind of a monster are you!"

"But… I didn't even think about it…"

"You're horrible!" Mashiro pouts. "So mean, Shinji! You're so abusive toward our poor Berry-bun!"

Shinji looks to the ground with a pout, looking like a puppy that just got kicked aside. Renji, on the other hand, is watching Byakuya's contemplative features as he takes in the exchange. He knows his Taicho has questions, so he asks the group for him.

"Okay, what's going on?" Renji sighs.

"Ichigo is a beta," Byakuya murmurs.

"… A what?"

"A beta, as in… not the alpha," he smirks. "I thought I sensed something strange from him earlier, but now it's beginning to make sense."

Everyone stands in shock at the remark, Ichigo too busy arguing with Shinji about waking him this morning to hear anything. The other girls have ganged up on Shinji as well, the blonde Visored hiding behind Urahara as he attempts to get away from them. Urahara raises his hands in defense, carefully stepping away from Shinji without his notice. When he does figure it out, he dives behind Yorouchi… and she beats him into the ground. After all, girls have to stick together.

"Am I correct in guessing this sudden change has something to do with your test of trust?" Sotaicho wonders.

"Wow, you're really smart," Lisa grins. "But that question can't just be answered… it comes with a lengthy explanation on Visored behavior and history! For those of you with scientific tendencies, I suggest you pay close attention to this next part… you just might learn something that can save your life later on. Hachi, take it away!"

"Well, to start off… Visoreds and Arrancar are of the same breed, just different ends of the spectrum," the quiet man says. "Therefore, both are effected by one another… much like wolves raised in different terrains within the world. We are, essentially, animals. Though we look human, our Hollow instincts make us as animalistic as possible without losing our humanity."

"Fascinating," Kurosuchi murmurs. "Nemu, are you getting all this?"

"Yes, sir," Nemu says as she scribbles everything down.

"Most of the time, Visoreds gather into a 'pack' and look after one another. Sometimes Arrancar do the same, but most are loners until they take a mate," Hachi continues. "Males, or dominants, are Alphas. Females, or submissives, are referred to as Betas. It doesn't matter the gender, that's what they're called. Betas, strangely, are the most powerful of the pack."

"Come again?" Kurosuchi asks a bit stunned.

"Is that bad, Kurosuchi-Taicho?" Toshiro wonders.

"No, just… odd. Usually the Alphas are more powerful in order to protect their mates."

"Yes, however," Shinji states calmly. "In Arrancar and Visored society, the Betas are the most dangerous when their buttons are pressed. Each has their own 'trigger', or something that drives them into a completely pissed off state. That's when you need to be careful around them."

"Trigger? Do you have an example?" Toshiro wonders.

"Well… Ichigo, for example," Shinji muses. "His 'trigger' is when his friends or family is in danger. You all saw it when you attempted to execute Rukia, Aizen saw it when he took Orihime… it's not pretty, is it?"

"That wasn't so bad," Renji waves off.

"He wasn't even at a quarter of his full potential when he fought Aizen," Lisa points out with a sickening grin. "And now he's surpassed any Visored that's ever lived… he's a new breed with no limits to what he can do. I'd say that's grounds to be scared shitless."

"Can you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Ichigo frowns. "So I get a little angry when my friends get hurt, that's no reason to assume I'd go on a killing spree."

"… A _little _angry?" Rangiku mutters to Toshiro. "I'd hate to see him a _lot _angry, what about you, Taicho?"

The young Taicho nods, his eyes widened slightly at the thought. Ichigo glares over at them, his eyes gaining just a slight sheen of gold in his honey irises. Seeing this, Shinji is quick to look around for anyone with a powerful presence… his eyes stop on Byakuya.

"Might I please borrow your sixth division Taicho, Yamamoto-Sotaicho?" he asks. "It's rather important."

"Of course."

"Kuchiki-Taicho, if you could please step over here?"

He does as told after the Sotaicho nods, carefully allowing Shinji to move him where he wants him. Before he can even think, he has his arms full of the orange haired nineteen year old. The slight sheen of gold vanishes as a content look passes Ichigo's face, his body almost completely lax as he leans against Byakuya's muscled chest.

"How interesting," Kurosuchi murmurs.

"As we were saying," Shinji grins. "Three times a year, our Betas go into heat and their personalities change drastically. Their tempers also change, easier to set off with a wider 'trigger' area. Alphas really only have one purpose aside from protecting our pack and its Betas… that's to keep our Betas from going off. We're equipped to handle their moods, we know every trick to calming them, but mating season is difficult. Humans are far too easy to harm and they're very adept at setting off our Betas, plus there have been a lot of Arrancar eyeing them even when they're not in heat. That's the trust test… we need you guys to help us protect our Betas from the Arrancar. We need to shelter them here for the week they're in heat."

"I think that's a fair test," Sotaicho nods. "Everyone here, I believe, can agree that trusting us with your Betas is a seriously large leap of faith. We will make certain they're not harmed."

"Okay, now that that's out of the way," Renji remarks. "What's up with Ichigo around my Taicho?"

"Byakuya has an extremely overpowering presence," Shinji grins. "It's not even his reiatsu, but it's very powerful nonetheless. Ichigo is the first of our Betas to go into heat, as it's his first he'll take it very hard, and Byakuya has just the right amount of presence to make him feel the safety he's looking for."

"Ichigo doesn't know what's happening to him," Lisa smiles softly. "He probably didn't even know he was a Beta, which only makes things harder on him. The power he showed during the Winter War will make him an even more valuable trophy for all the surviving Arrancar in Los Noches."

"He's the main reason we need to stay here," Kensei points out. "Ichigo is the youngest of our pack, so he's the most vulnerable. The fact that he's so damn powerful only draws more Arrancar and Visoreds toward him, but the fact he's so unnaturally beautiful makes things far worse."

Ichigo's orbs flash gold at the comment, the light leaving quickly as those arms tighten. They all look to their extremely content friend, Ichigo letting loose a little purr as Byakuya sets his chin on the teen's orange locks in boredom. He pulls back in surprise, eyes a bit wider as he looks to the others for an explanation.

"I told you we're basically animals," Hachi says with a shrug.

Ichigo and his 'pack' are staying in a large apartment given to them by Sotaicho Yamamoto. He has to hand it to the old man, he's really trying hard to change his outlook on traditional points of view. Ichigo had gotten into an argument with Shiro not long ago, the Hollow/Zanpakto telling him that he had a terrible feeling of unease and Ichigo scoffing out that he couldn't tell the future any more than Ichigo… Apparently, they can if they concentrate enough. Of course, though his Hollow/Zanpakto was most likely right in his assumption, Ichigo would be damned if he apologized after making such a big deal about it. For the moment, he's letting Shiro cool off as he tries to settle down for the night. He's curled within the mass of Betas, all sleeping close together for a semblance of comfort as the Alphas take up positions at the door and windows in case of intruders. It isn't long before he falls asleep, however… his body just beginning to overheat at the moment his vision darkens.

Ichigo wakes the next day to find himself nowhere near his little apartment and pack, instead opening his eyes to a scene of the Rukongai forest… the forest that's usually teaming with Hollows. He's confused at first, belatedly realizing his body is actually far cooler than when he fell asleep, and decides to just ignore it… he was probably sleep walking. He stretches, gasping when he feels someone behind him tighten their grip on his waist. The sleepy haze that had a grasp on his mind is shattered, his mind rearing with the little details he missed before. Such as the fact he's completely naked, his spine is killing him, and his collar feels like it's on fire. His breath begins to speed up along with his heartbeat, his anxiety rising to dangerous levels.

"Hey, precious, you alright?" a sleep-roughed voice wonders.

"… I… can't… breath," Ichigo gets through his panic attack.

Immediately, the warmth curled around him is gone and someone has him off the ground and in their lap. Ichigo's eyes are closed tight, tears clinging stubbornly to his lashes, and breath so hurried it's not getting to his lungs. He's rocked gently, a warm hand caressing his cheek before running through his soft locks like her were made of glass. The stranger murmurs sweet assurance to him, purring against him to calm his nerves, and Ichigo slowly relaxes. The rocking doesn't stop, that hand that was running through his locks now holding his head close to a strong chest. Ichigo breathes deep, chancing a glance at the one holding him. At first, all he can see is smooth tan skin stretched tightly over a chiseled frame. Their presence is strong, wild almost, and their scent is of sunlight and forests. As safe as he feels within their embrace, there's an underlying danger lurking beneath their skin that sends chills of desire through him… something he's felt before with only a single person. He pulls away to gaze upon teal hair and cyan eyes.

"Grimmjow," he murmurs is shock.

The sixth Espada grins at him, that cocky expression sending both irritation and lust through Ichigo's smaller and more feminine frame. He's held closer to the dominating Alpha, his head tucked beneath Grimmjow's chin. His collar begins to warm up, his hand rubbing that spot curiously.

"It's a mating mark," Grimmjow says softly. "It warms up when I'm near, so you'll always be able to find me. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"… Are you insane?" Ichigo snaps. "I couldn't died of a heart attack!"

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" the teal haired male growls dangerously before calming. "I've never had a mate before, I'm not used to dealing with a Visored mate. It's a lot more difficult than I thought it would be, you guys are so damn moody."

"You're so thoughtless," Ichigo counters. "Did you even think to ask if I wanted to be your mate? Did you even care?"

"… You don't remember last night, do you?" Grimmjow asks suddenly.

"… It was my first heat," Ichigo blushes. "I don't remember anything."

"Hmm," Grimmjow muses as he sniffs Ichigo curiously. "Your scent has changed… that's cause for celebration. In the meantime, we gotta get something straight. That mark means you're my mate for the next three months, so we gotta work out some kind of plan or something."

"… Plan?"

"Well, we have to be together," he frowns. "If I'm not around you, you'll go all needy Beta and break down every five minutes in a mood swing. Plus, I'll get all overbearing Alpha and end up hurting someone."

"I'm supposed to stay in Seireitei for the week," Ichigo points out. "I don't think they'll be very happy with the Espada that attempted to kill me hanging about."

"Wow, Arrancars and Visoreds really are a lot more different than I thought," he mutters. "Alpha Arrancars fight to impress Betas… show of power and shit."

"… I was trying to save my friend! How is that any time at all to be trying to impress me!" Ichigo screams.

"So I don't have the best timing," he growls. "I'm an Arrancar, we don't exactly plan out when we come across a potential mate!"

"What the hell?" Ichigo snarls. "Who said I wanted anything to do with you anyhow?"

"I could smell your pheromones when we were fighting," he says smugly. "You were getting more aroused the longer we fought… you didn't do that with any of the other Arrancars you fought."

"… My pack will be worried about me," Ichigo murmurs with a blush.

"Let them," the older man shrugs. "You're my bitch now."

Ichigo immediately slams a fist into his jaw, scrambling away from him in anger as he gathers his discarded clothing. He doesn't hesitate to get dressed and head back, trying his hardest to get away from his new 'mate'.

"What the hell's with you?" Grimmjow frowns. "Get back here!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow grabs his wrist, only to get a foot to the stomach and another fist to the face. He watches Ichigo march off, knowing he said something wrong just by the way fury rolls off the smaller male. A mix between Visored and Arrancar isn't unheard of, but they're always far worse to handle. Arrancars are naturally more aggressive than Visoreds, so their outlook on things is a tad different and Grimmjow is just now realizing that. Unfortunately, he's also realized something very important that Ichigo has yet to… something he would do anything to be a part of.

The other Visoreds are in a panic, running about Seireitei frantically as they search for the youngest of their pack. Ichigo's friends are helping, all the higher ranked shinigami spread out by Yamamoto-Sotaicho in hopes of keeping their alliance together. Renji and Rukia are the ones who locate Ichigo first, calling the Visoreds over to the area. Once he's safely back among the count of Betas, they're all gazing upon his riled form curiously. Shinji steps closer, sniffing at him before growling angrily.

"Who took you?" he demands.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ichigo snarls. "Right now I'm pissed off, in pain, and starving to death! I'm taking care of those first, and _then _I'll think about talking, okay?"

He stomps off, growling at anyone that gets too near him. Shinji looks to the rest of his pack, all of them bewildered and simply staring after the orange haired Beta. Shinji, being pack leader, starts to follow his youngest… but Urahara, whom seems to just appear out of nowhere, stops him with a hand to his shoulder.

"Things are far more interesting than you'd think," the shopkeeper murmurs. "I think it's best to allow Ichigo to figure this out on his own."

"Why?"

"Did you see the mark on his collar? No matter what you think, this Alpha will be around Ichigo for at least the next three months," Urahara purrs. "And I'm guessing you've already noticed the other problem that's set your blood boiling."

"… He's pregnant," Shinji growls.

Ichigo is eating happily when he chance a glance to his side, choking on his food at the sight of Grimmjow. The teal haired man sighs, rolling his eyes before giving his mate a rough slap to the back and dislodging the food.

"You _are _crazy, aren't you?" Ichigo hisses. "What if they catch you?"

"I don't care, I already told you I have to be around you," he frowns. "Don't worry, no one will take you from me."

"Is that so?" Byakuya muses calmly.

They gasp and look up, the entirety of the Thirteen Court Guard glaring down on the teal haired Arrancar. Even their fuko-taicho and a few underlings close to Ichigo are there, weapons at the ready and awaiting the order to attack. Grimmjow hastily yanks Ichigo out of his seat and pushes him behind him protectively, dropping to an aggressive stance and eyeing the shinigami with a snarl. Before anything more can happen, Shinji is between them with Kensei and Hachi.

"Now, now, no need for violence," the blonde Visored says. "Need I remind you that it isn't wise to rile a Visored Beta? If you should attack the Alpha that marked Ichigo, our beautiful and deadly little berry-chan will attack you back."

"You're so lucky I don't have a knife right now," Ichigo glowers.

"You expect us to allow that Arrancar to stay here?" Sotaicho frowns.

"Unfortunately, that's exactly what I'm suggesting," Shinji sighs. "Getting Ichigo pissed isn't wise, especially in his current condition."

"So he's in heat, big deal," Renji scoffs.

"He's also pregnant," Shinji smiles. "Which cancels out the effects of heat."

"… You better be kidding, or I'm gonna beat the _shit _out of you," Ichigo glares.

"_I'm _not the one that got you pregnant," Shinji states affronted.

"Grimm!" Ichigo yells in fury.

"_I'm _not the one that let you sneak out of the house at night while you were in heat," he counters immediately. "If they had watched you like they were supposed to, you'd never had been in the forest with me to _get _pregnant!"

"… What were you doing in the forest to begin with?" Ichigo asks suspiciously.

"I don't know, I was just called there," he protests. "I felt something pulling and I just followed my feet. It's called instinct, it's what I live off of."

"This is great," Rose grins. "You don't get to see this sort of relationship often, it's always so enthralling… and the fights are even more brutal than normal!"

"I love mating season," Lisa sighs happily.

Before anyone can intervene, Ichigo is at Grimmjow's throat. The smaller male is throwing punches and kicks, growling and hissing as Grimmjow manages to duck and dodge without problems. Finally, Ichigo just leaps at him and wraps his fingers around his throat. Grimmjow has a bit of a problem getting Ichigo's fingers away from his neck, but he manages and holds the orange haired Beta's wrists tightly as he struggles. After a moment, he sighs and drops onto Grimmjow's chest in defeat.

"I hate you," he mutters half heartedly.

"I love you, too, precious," Grimmjow purrs.

"… Bad kitty," Ichigo huffs with a pout.

Grimmjow growls at the remark, but says nothing more. If his mate wants to call him that, he's fine with it… as long as Ichigo stays _his _mate. It isn't long before the shinigami are gathering themselves and stepping closer to the two. Grimmjow snarls at them, covering Ichigo instinctively with his body as he glares over his shoulder at the group.

"Might I suggest putting the Arrancar into my custody?" Kurosuchi wonders.

"Absolutely not," Ichigo snaps. "If someone has to look after him, I'd rather it not be the psychotic Taicho bent on ripping everything that moves apart!"

"… Me, too," Grimmjow mutters.

"I'll look after him," Urahara pipes up. "I may not be a Taicho anymore, but we all know I'm far stronger than most."

"Agreed," Sotaicho sighs. "If he must stay, Urahara will look after him. He will stay with Ichigo's pack, at night. Is that fair?"

The pack nods, happily joining the two on the ground as the Betas pull Ichigo into their number once more. The Alphas are less than pleased with their youngest being mated, they usually keep the Betas away from such things during their first heat, however they understand when instinct is at play. Alphas aren't normally 'called' across worlds unless there's a reason for it… in this case, it was most likely Ichigo's Hollow that pulled on him. That could only mean the Hollow has plans for Ichigo, which also means they're not to interfere.

Ichigo doesn't see Grimmjow all day, as Urahara has kept him close and told Ichigo he'd like to talk to him alone… forgetting to mention that he'd be keeping Grimmjow's attention for the majority of that day. Now, Ichigo is beginning to stress himself out. When he sees Grimmjow again, he's sobbing in the arms of all the Betas. At the mere feeling of his mark heating up, he's up and gone. Grimmjow is tackled outside the apartment door, a swift punch to his jaw followed by a bear hug that cuts off his breathing and then Ichigo sobbing in his arms. He rubs his sore jaw, wondering if this is going to be a routine, and holds Ichigo close with his free arm. If this is how Ichigo is going to act, perhaps he's not that much different from an Arrancar Beta as he thought… _they're _fucking violent, too.

"Grimm, I missed you!" Ichigo whines. "Why did it take so long for you to come back? What if I went into labor?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichi," he chuckles. "You only just got pregnant, it's gonna take a few months to even get _close _to going into labor."

"Don't laugh at me!" he pouts. "You're supposed to be my Alpha, how can you be my Alpha if you aren't here to take care of me!"

"I thought you didn't need anyone to take care of you," he teases.

"Are you asking me to hurt you?" Ichigo snarls in a quick mood swing.

Grimmjow laughs lightly, pulling Ichigo closer to him and kissing his forehead. The pack watch curiously, all of them noting the one thing Ichigo failed to overlook… Grimmjow is missing the hole in his stomach and the bone fragments on his jaw. Urahara managed to convert him into a Visored, using his vast genius to give the ex-Espada the one thing he truly wanted… a life with his precious mate.

The three months are hell, and that's putting it far too lightly. Visored and Arrancar Betas are usually violent and temperamental… but Ichigo is ten times worse than any of the normal pregnant ones. Grimmjow managed to win the respect of every Taicho there when Ichigo went off on him, beat the shit out of him, and put him in the fourth division for a week… Grimmjow never lifted a finger against him. Once the three hellish months were up, Ichigo went into labor, and everyone crowded so close together in the waiting room a few were pushed into his delivery room… Ichigo went back to normal and Grimmjow watching over his new family lovingly. Two babies, a boy and a girl, sleep contentedly in Ichigo's arms as he leans drowsily against Grimmjow. The little boy is the oldest, Ichigo's orange hair and Grimmjow's cyan orbs. The little girl is Grimmjow's little mini-him, but has Ichigo's scowl.

"Awe, Ichigo, you ruined her already," Rangiku frowns. "Little girls aren't supposed to scowl like that."

"I think she's beautiful," Grimmjow chuckles.

"What are their names?" Rukia asks.

"… Lan and Sylph," Ichigo smiles. "I like those names."

"Me, too," his mate grins widely.

It's just after that, Sotaicho Yamamoto offers Grimmjow the spot as fifth division Taicho. He agrees, Ichigo taking up the third division though he's still on leave. He's allowed to visit his life in the living world for three day weekends, holidays, and special events… which he takes advantage of now that they've added on to their family. Ichigo's pack has also moved to the Seireitei, the entire group staying in a large home much like Byakuya's so they can all stay together. The Seireitei will never be the same… especially thanks to the mischievous bundles that have begun to take after their parents at such young ages.


End file.
